Dos segundos
by Shiorita
Summary: Porque en su historia de amor ellos eran el momento, los dos segundos que detuvieron, aquellos que le robaron al tiempo. Aquiles&Pentesilea. Regalo de Navidad para Dry regalo muy largo, lo sé One.shoot


Puede que no fuera como lo hubieras supuesto. Es más, ni yo misma hubiera jurado que te iba a presentar así a Pentesilea. Sobre todo después de lo largo que era el otro episodio, este se queda chiquito. Pero ya sabes, a veces lo bueno y breve dos veces bueno.

Espero que te guste, porque ya sabes que va con todo el cariño.

Besos, preciosa. Disfruta del fic.

Con todo mi cariño, para Dryadeh.

(Gracias Rivs por betearlo)

Shio.

(No te preocupes, pienso colgarlo en el LJ para que no me joda todos los párrafos.)

Nota: (sí, sí, ya os dejo leer) Canción con la que lo escribí y que le queda genial. Better than me, de Hinder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dos segundos**

Duele. El amor duele. Es una lanza que atraviesa el cielo, rasgando el aire, y choca contra un corazón que, por un momento, deja de latir. Es el negro horizonte que se apodera de todo cuanto se posa en el manto celeste; no importa si son estrellas, la luna, o miles de deseos que han sobrevolado el lugar.

Dicen que nadie está a salvo de él. Ni los mortales, ni los dioses, ni las criaturas más fantásticas que puedan existir. Pero dicen tantas cosas…

Muchos han intentado estudiar todo lo que a él se refiere, todo lo que provoca, en lo que desemboca. Sin resultado. El amor es un niño loco que juega con unas normas que sólo él entiende. Viaja a través de las sensaciones, creando emociones, dispersas, dispares, absurdas, lógicas…

De todos aquellos que conozco sólo una persona sabe con exactitud qué es el amor. Ella.

Tan hermosa, caprichosa, tan absolutamente ella, es la única que entiende el amor. Incluso mi amor por ella, que es inmenso, alocado, guerrero… como yo. Ella, mi diosa, la diosa del amor: Afrodita. Yo, el dios que todo lo lucha, al que todos acusan de acabar con el amor, yo, el dios de la guerra: Ares.

Pero esta historia no es nuestra historia. No es la canción de cómo nos enamoramos tras siglos y siglos andando en la misma tierra, de tiempo compartido en el Olimpo. No trata de cómo llegué a ser su amante, y cómo todos envidiaban nuestra relación. Hombres y mujeres por igual, dioses y diosas. Con la misma intensidad. De cómo todos, al mirarnos, al sentir que lo que nos unía estaba ahí, ante sus ojos y que eran incapaces de alcanzar, sentían que sus corazones se desgarraban, su sangre se coagulaba, y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. De cómo todos, sin excepción, se equiparaban, desde Zeus hasta el bastardo más miserable, porque el amor que sentían no se podía comparar con el nuestro.

Al menos así lo sentía yo. Cuando le comentaba mis pensamientos ella simplemente me miraba. Sonreía, de esa forma extraña que sólo ella sabía, y me acariciaba el pelo. A veces, incluso, me besaba suavemente en los labios, y yo podía notar cómo cada fibra de nuestro ser se descubría consciente de un secreto que sólo nos pertenecía a nosotros.

A lo largo de mi vida, de mi eterna vida, sólo conocí una historia que pudiera igualar a la nuestra. Sólo una y mirad que mis ojos pueden ver mucho más allá que los de cualquier mortal.

¡Quién sabe cómo comenzó todo! ¿Cuál fue el origen de algo así? Quizás imaginéis una puesta de sol, un paseo a la luz de la luna, una dama y un caballero, alguien que muere por amor, alguien que espera sin cesar, alguien que baja hasta los mismísimos infiernos sólo para recuperar a su amor. Por mi cabeza se suceden veloces nombres: Ulises, Penélope, Orfeo… No.

En todos estos amores hubo dudas, momentos de debilidad, llanto y lágrimas, dolor incluso. Cuando Ulises volvió a Ítaca Penélope se había rendido ante sus pretendientes. Cuando Orfeo sintió el sol acariciándole el rostro, sintió la vida, el pánico, el miedo, la posibilidad de recuperar a su amor… y sin pararse a pensar, se giró condenando a Eurídice para siempre a la oscuridad del Inframundo.

A veces no se necesita una vida entera para amar. A veces sólo son dos segundos. Dos segundos en que nada existe. Sólo tú, y lo que sientes. Una fuerza mayor que todo el universo, más poderosa que cualquier antiquísimo hechizo, más pura que la lluvia que cae del cielo.

Tan sólo cruzaron una mirada. Cuatro pupilas que se encontraron en medio de la batalla. La sangre caía a borbotones a su alrededor, los gritos llenaban el aire; los cuerpos, el suelo. Y ellos, el uno enfrente del otro, detuvieron el tiempo.

Afrodita y yo, mirando embelesados la escena, sonreímos. Sonreímos como sólo aquellos que reconocen una sensación sonríen. Sonreímos porque aquellos dos mortales habían podido hacer lo que ningún dios, lo que nadie podía hacer si se lo proponía: detener el tiempo. Mi sonrisa era trémula y temblaba. Notaba las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro, cayendo hacia el abismo del mundo. Sí, el dios de la guerra, el gran Ares, estaba llorando. Por ella, mi niña, mi pequeña, mi Pentesilea. Mi amazona querida, aquella chiquilla que había acunado en mis brazos al nacer, que habría llevado al Olimpo si Zeus lo hubiera permitido.

Lloraba porque la había tratado de detener, de impedirla ir a la guerra. Pero ella se había negado, y en el fondo sabía que por eso la quería aún más. Cuando eres eterno comprendes que una larga vida no lo es todo, sino que lo que de verdad tiene importancia es que vivas cada momento, cada minuto.

La contienda que se llevaba a cabo a las puertas de Troya era tan magnánima, tan bella incluso para aquellos que son incapaces de ver la belleza de una guerra, que nada la iba a detener. Espada en mano, se enfrentó a los griegos, deseosa de luchar contra el gran Áyax, contra Menelao, contra Aquiles…

Sus ojos claros, alegres, chocaron contra los de él, fieros. Aquiles. Quise correr, detenerlo, matarlo antes de que le hiciera daño. Cualquier cosa con tal de que mi niña sobreviviera. Pero supe que nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, aunque en ese momento me daba igual. Afrodita se arrodilló junto a mí, me acunó entre sus brazos, pues ambos sabíamos qué pasaría.

La lanza de Aquiles atravesó el cielo, rasgando el aire, chocando contra un corazón que, por un momento, dejó de latir. Y entre los gritos, la guerra, las historias que sobrevivieron al paso de los siglos, su historia de amor destacó entre las más puras y hermosas.

Porque no necesitaron más de dos segundos para amarse con la misma pasión que mi amada y yo. Porque antes, incluso, de que la lanza de Aquiles rozara el corazón de Pentesilea, ella ya se lo había entregado. Porque para ellos no existía el "si se hubiera conocido en otro momento", porque ellos eran el momento, los dos segundos que detuvieron, aquellos que le robaron al tiempo.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Pentesilea cayó al suelo no fui yo quien corrió a por ella, quien la acunó, quien la besó en los labios tratando, inútilmente, de devolverle una vida que ya no le pertenecía. No fui yo quien le susurró palabras inconexas llenas de sentimiento, llenas de pasión, sin duda, sin temor, sin miedo, sólo con la convicción de una realidad, de un secreto, compartida. No fui yo, fue él: Aquiles.

Corrió despacio, como si supiera que nadie a su alrededor se movía, como si fuera consciente de lo que habían logrado. Se arrodilló ante ella, y la abrazó. Recorrió con sus dedos su rostro, apartándola el pelo, acariciando sus labios, semiabiertos. Quiso cerrarla los ojos, pero no, aún no. Aún les quedaba una chispa de vida, un pequeño rastro que quiso saborear antes de que se apagaran sin vuelta atrás. Y se perdió en el océano de su iris, se dejó mecer por las olas de alguien que poco a poco se iba, mientras acercaba sus labios a su piel para susurrarle las palabras que sólo ella llegó a oír, llegó a entender, llegó a sentir.

Duele. El amor duele.

Sana. El amor sana.

El amor se canta, se estrella, se filosofea sobre él. Y se siente.

El amor se vive, se muere, se pierde en los apéndices de la historia. Y revive.

El amor sobrevive a todo, renace de las cenizas, viaja en el tiempo. Convertido en leyenda.

Como la historia de Aquiles y Pentesilea.


End file.
